


Alarms and Underwear

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fire alarm of your flat goes off in the middle of the night, you are standing outside in nothing more than your short negilée and a thong. But your not the only one. As your neighbour with the mysterious metal arm takes care off you, you'll get to know him better than you want. But will he find out about your secret, or does he already know..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were abruptly woken by the sound of the fire alarm going off. As you practically rolled out of bed from shock your hazy mind repacked itself. “God damnit!” You looked at your clock to see it was around 3 am. The smell of fire and smoke reached your nose and your instincts kicked in. You grabbed your purse and your most valuable possession, a stuffed animal your brother won for you at the fair, and ran out the door. You lived at the highest floor in a 3 stores high flat, so as you were making your way down stairs number two, you saw the flames. The apartment directly beneath you was on fire and the smoke was coming out of the doorway. You put your hand in front of your mouth, trying to block out the smoke, but it wasn’t much use. You were coughing and your throat was burning when you finally made it outside. Tears were streaming down your cheek and you had a hard time catching your breath. “Here, drink this.” A bottle of water was held in front of your face and you gladly accepted it. Finally, the burning weakened and you were able to breath normally. “Thank you!” You looked up to see it was the man living next to you that gave you the water. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts. Then you realised that you were neither. You were standing on the street with nothing more than the short negligée and a thong. Instinctively you hugged yourself close, trying to cover up a bit. “Are you all right now?” Your neighbour was still looking at you, concerned. “Yeah, I think I am. Again, thank you.” You looked around but recognized nobody. Not that strange, since you were only living here for 3 weeks. “I’m James, by the way.” You shook his hand. “Y/N.” He smiled. Nice to finally meet you. Even though the circumstances could have been different.” You smiled at him. “Yeah.” As you looked at the building you could see the flames coming out of the window underneath you. “I really hope the people that live there are safe.” He said the exact same thing that you were thinking. As he was looking at the building you scanned him. That’s when you noticed the metal arm. You saw the scaring where the metal connected with the skin. As well as the scars he had all over his body. “A blanket Miss?” The voice of an elderly woman took you out of your trance. “Yes, thank you.” You gladly took the blanked and covered yourself with it. You saw James doing the same thing. “Does it hurt?” You couldn’t help yourself but to ask. He looked at you and smiled a sad smile. “The arm you mean. No, it doesn’t. I’m surprised you noticed though, it’s very dark here.”

 

You nodded. “I have a good sight.” You knew that that wasn’t the whole reason and you cursed yourself. He was right, it was actually way to dark to notice it. But you were was people called a mutant. Which automatically reminded you about the contact lenses you weren’t wearing. “Shit.” Mutants were mostly recognized by their eyes having different colours. You had one dark brown and one grey eye. Pretty noticeable unfortunately. Being a mutant had caused you to move several times. Even though now the people knew about them, they still were scared off them. Even your closest friends, who had known about your gift were scared. Your gift was pretty harmless though. You had an amazing eyesight and above normal combat skills. SHIELD had approached you several times, asking you to join their team off special agents, but you had declined every time. You wanted to figure out more about yourself first, without people like Stark examining you to the bone. You searched your purse in search of a pair of glasses or some spare lenses, but you were out of luck. “Looking for something?” James walked closer to you. “No, not really. I was just checking to see if I got my ID and stuff.” You avoided looking him in the eye. “Is something wrong?” You shook your head and turned around. “No. I’m just gonna…” You walked away, in the direction of the woman who handed you a blanket. Suddenly, a bright light erupted. “Great. Lights.” You quickly turned around again. Till now, it had been pretty dark, so no-one would notice your eyes that quickly, but with the lights, they were clearly visible.

 

As you walked back to your previous spot you saw a James. He was standing in front of a young girl. You had seen her before, playing at the playground in front of the flat. You saw him take off his blanket and give it to the girl. You could pinpoint the exact moment that she saw his arm. She quickly jumped up and ran away, disgust and fear in her eyes. You saw James letting his shoulders hang and sit down at the bench where the girl sat before. “Here. I think you need it more.” You draped the blanked over his shoulders covering his arm. “That was sweet, what you did.” James didn’t say a word, so you just sat down next to him, the stone feeling cold to your bare legs. A group of people started to assemble at the playground where the lights were. “Shouldn’t you go to them? I mean, why stay here, in the dark.” His words felt empty and sad, and they made you shiver. “No. I’d rather stay here, if that’s okay with you.” Again, he didn’t say anything, just sat there. After a while you could see the fireman coming out of the building, so apparently the fire had been put out. “I really hope everyone is all right.” You had never met your downstairs neighbours, but you always thought of them as nice people, since you never had any trouble with them. A cold wind rose, which made you shiver. Without saying a word, James sat closer to you, draping the blanket over the both of you. His metal arm touched your skin and left a cold impression. “Sorry.” You smiled at him. “Thank you.” The two of you sat there for a while and you began to feel sleepy. You hadn’t had much sleep the last few days and being woken like this really made you tired. You felt yourself leaning towards James more and more until you finally rested your head on his shoulder. The last thing you noticed before you fell asleep was James putting his arm around you and pulling you closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been less than 24 hours since you met your neighbour and allready you feel a connection. He is willing to help you, but are you willing to accept?

You awoke the next morning, lying comfortably in a bed. You immediately sat up, not recognizing the room. “You’re awake.” The voice belonged to James, who was lying on the couch at the other end of the room. “Yeah. Where am I?” He smiled at you as you stepped out of bed. “You’re in my apartment. You fell asleep outside and your apartment isn’t cleared yet. Apparently the smoke and fire weakened the floor and it’s not safe anymore.” You sat down on the bed again, a bit shocked by the news. “So I can’t live in my apartment anymore..” You could see he smiled sadly, even though you were avoiding making eyecontact with him. Even though he helped you, you didn’t feel like revealing your secret to him. Yet. “Not in the next week, no. I don’t know if they can fix it, though. That you’ll have to ask the fireman and the inspectors. They’re all still outside, I think.” You quickly walked to the window and saw a group of people standing at the playground. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll better go to them right away.” You walked to the door but turned around again. “Thank you for last night btw.” “Don’t mention it. I was happy to help you out.” You turned around and walked through the hallway to the front door. “Y/N, do you want to borrow a sweater or something? I mean, you aren’t wearing that much.” Suddenly extremely conscious of your body you smiled nervously. “Well, actutally I would really like that.” He smiled and threw you a sweater. “Here.” You thanked him again and walked out of the door. The sweater came down do your mid-thigh and was lovely warm and comfortable. It even smelled like James. You inhaled the scent and smiled. You had never thought that you had such a nice neighbour. As you walked past the door of your apartment, you couldn’t help but open the door. The penetrating smell of smoke was the first thing you noticed and even you could tell that there was damage to the apartment. Luckily for you, you always kept a go bag in the hallway, in case you ever needed to move quickly. The floor squeaked under your feet, but it held your weight. Careful steps took you to your bag, after which you quickly made it out of the apartment. You sighted when you closed the door behind you. James had been right, you couldn’t live in it anymore, not at the moment at least. It took you three minutes to find and put on a pair of jeans as well as your contacts. As you looked in the mirror hanging in the stairwell you smiled. At least you would be able to walk around without having to hide your eyes.

 

The fireman had some good news for you. “Well, the floor might be damaged, but it’s structurally fine. So I think that the only thing that needs to be done is to change the entire floor.” “Okay, that’s great news. Do you know someone that can do that, as quickly as possible?” The fireman smiled and handed you a business card. “This is a company we use when we need some help with buildings and stuff. I think that they will be able to help you for a soft price.” You smiled. “Well, thank you very much! Do you already know what started the fire?” He shook his head. “No-one was home at the moment, and there are no signs that an electronic device caused it. So we are still looking.” You nodded and thanked him again before walking away. Looking at the building, you were thinking on what to do now. You only had a small bag with clothes and no place to stay. Checking into a hotel would seem like the best reason, only the hotels were more than a half hour drive away. Not wanting to decide just yet, you called the number on the card the fireman had given you. You explained the situation and luckily he was able to help you. “How terrible! I heard about the fire this morning on the radio. I have to check the situation myself, of course, but judging on what the fireman told you it will be fixed within a week.” He agreed to meet you in the afternoon to check out the floor. You laid down on one off the benches at the playground, trying to figure out what to do next. “What did they say?” You opened your eyes to see James standing over you. “Well, good news! The floor isn’t too damaged and this afternoon somebody’s going to see what they can do with it and when I can go back in.” You didn’t make an attempt to move, and just kept staring at him. “Great news!” He smiled at you and started to walk away. You kept looking at him, shamelessly checking him out. “Hey, Y/N, do you want to come? I’m going to the market to get some stuff, and I could use some good company.” He had turned around and was looking at you. You felt a blush rise on your face as he obviously noticed you looking. “I would love to.” You smiled back at him and took his outstretched hand.

 

You hadn’t been to the market before, and you loved it. You were looking your eyes out, admiring all the stalls and their products. You spent at least 20 minutes listening to an ols lady telling you about het bee’s and her honey. “That sounds so sweet!” You were full of amazement and bought two jars off her home-made honey. As you turned around you saw James grinning at you. “Did I make you wait?” His smile grew even brighter. “A bit, but I didn’t mind. It’s interesting to see you talking to her. I mean, you’re probably the first person who’s genuinely interested in her story and doesn’t think of her as some sort of crazy lady.” You looked down, a bit embarrassed. “Were you watching the whole time?” He shook his head. “Not the whole time, I had to get my groceries.” He held up his bag as evidence. “But I heard enough to know that that woman was more than happy to tell you about her bee’s.” “Oh.. You’ve got everything?” He smiled at you. “Yeah, only need to grab some plums on my way back. This seller has delicious ones.” You smiled slightly. “I’ve never had plums, to be honest.” He looked at you surprised. “Then you need to taste some.” He practically dragged you to the fruits stand. “Here!” He held out a piece of purple and yellow fruit. “Taste it.” You moved to take the plum from him, but he shook his head. “Here.” He held it in front of your mouth, motioning to take a bite. So you did. You thought it was kind of awkward, but the plum was delicious. “This is great!” You smiled as he fed you the last bit. “I know, right!” He smiled back at you, clearly exited that you liked it.

 

He walked back with you to the apartment complex as you noticed that it was almost time for the floor guy to show up. “Thank you for showing me the market. I really enjoyed it.” You smiled shyly. “Glad to!” You were about to walk away, but he stopped you. “Y/N, I meant to ask you before, but where are you going to stay, now you can’t go into your apartment? I mean, I don’t want you to end up sleeping at a park bench or something.” This time it was his turn to look down shy. “I don’t know yet, to be honest.” “Well, you know… if you want to… I mean, you could stay with me if you want. Just until your apartment is liveable again…” He held his hand through his hair, and looked at you. “I can’t ask that of you…. I mean, you already took care of me yesterday when I fell asleep. And you took me to the market.” “And you’ve got my sweater…” He smiled at you. “O gosh, I totally forgot about that!” You were about to take off the sweater, but he stopped you. “I’m just kidding Y/N. I’m happy to help you. I mean, it’s not just something, a fire in the apartment complex, not being able to go to your own home anymore…” He smiled at you. “So, you wanna stay at my place? It’s really no trouble.” You smiled back at him. “I’m happy to accept that offer. But only if you let me cook dinner tonight.” He smiled. “All right. By the way, I think the floor guy just arrived. I’ll be in my apartment, just knock on the door and I’ll let you in.” He turned around and walked into the building whilst you approached the floor guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, another chapter is up! I hope you guys like it. I mean, i'm getting sucked in this story and i have so many ideas and everything that i don't even know how or what to write anything. AKA, another chapter will be up pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping on good news from the floor guy, you get to stay with James. Having offered to cook, you make a trip to the supermarket, where a strange meet takes place. And will you be able to keep your secret, once you get to know your neighbor better?

“You must be Y/N.” You nodded and shook his hand. “Well, let’s see what I can do for you.” You made a little small talk with the guy when you led him upstairs to your apartment. “Well, here it is. The fire was directly underneath my apartment, so it did some damage.” He nodded. “I can see.” You let him look around for a bit, noticing that he wouldn’t step into the room too far. “I wanted to ask, is there a possibility that I can go into my room and grab some stuff? Cause I don’t think I will be able to come here for some time.” He smiled at you. “I don’t think that it would be such a good idea. The floor is very unstable the further you go into the room. So no.” You sighted. “Great..” You had exactly one set of clothes and a pyjama. “Sorry miss, I can’t do anything about it either.” He smiled at you. “How long do you think it would take you to repair the floor?” “About a week, I think. I already have these materials on stock, and as the fireman told you, the structure is fine. It’s just the floorboards that need replacement.” You let out a relieving sight. “That’s great!” You negociated over the price for a bit, but finally you were able to agree on a price. “All right! I’ll be starting tomorrow. I don’t know if you will be able to be here at 8 o’clock, otherwise it’s better if you hand me the key now.” You smiled at him. “I’ll be here at 8.” The appointment had taken a little over 2 hours, so it was almost dinner time. As you knocked on the door of James’s apartment you felt a bit nervous. You were really happy that he was helping you out this much, but you didn’t even know him before yesterday.

 

“Hey Y/N. Come in!” You smiled and walked in, closing the door behind you. “And? What did the guy say?” “Well, it’s easy to fix, so it will only take a week. He’s starting tomorrow.” James motioned for you to take a seat at the couch, as you were still standing uncomfortable in the middle of the room. “Euhm, I wanted to ask if you are okay with spaghetti for dinner tonight.. I mean, I don’t know if you have allergies or what you don’t like. Otherwise I can get the groceries.” He smiled. “I’m more than okay with spaghetti.” You nodded. “Then I’m going to the supermarket.” You grabbed your purse, which you had put down underneath the coatrack. “I can just knock, I assume?” He nodded. “All right! See you later!” It was only a short walk to the shop. There was a catchy song playing and you found yourself softly singing along. Suddenly someone bumped into you. “Sorry mam, I wasn’t paying attention.” As you looked at the guy’s face you got the feeling you recognized him. “It’s … alright.” You looked closer at his face, trying to remember where you saw him before. Except he saw you looking and quickly turned away, but not before you saw the panicked, scared look. “Sir?” He turned around again, a smile on his face. “Sorry again, but I really need to run.” This time he quickly walked away. “Weird.” You shook it off and grabbed the rest of the ingredients. You also grabbed a bottle of wine, to drink with the spaghetti. As you walked to the cashier, you could just see the man walking out of the store.

 

“Hii Y/N.” James opened the door for you and let you in. “Are you hungry yet?” He nodded. “ bit.” You smiled at him. “Then I’m going to start cooking right away.” James led you into the kitchen and showed you where all the stuff laid. “You don’t have to cook, if you don’t want to.” He looked at you with serious eyes. “It’s the least I can do for you.” James smiled. “Well, alright then.” He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. You began cooking and soon you had the spaghetti cooking. Now all you had to do was wait. You noticed a small radio in the back corner off the kitchen. “James, would you mind if I turned on the radio?” “Go ahead.” You smirked and turned it on. You always liked to have music on. You were dancing along with the music whilst finishing the spaghetti. As you spun around you could see a glimpse of someone. “Whoa.” You came abrubtly to a hold and saw a laughing James leaning against the doorpost. “Were you watching, again.” “Yeah…” His smile grew even bigger. “You’re interesting.” You blinked a couple of times before bursting into laughter. “Me, interesting. Never heard that before.” He walked over to you. “Well, it’s true.” You smiled. “Thank you.” You turned your attention to the spaghetti, but felt a blush rise. The fact that James was standing close to you didn’t help either. You quickly finished it. “Smells good.” You smiled at him. “Let’s hope it tastes good too.” You ate dinner on the couch, music still playing. “So, tell me something about yourself.” You smiled at him. “Well, where shall I start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohooo, another chapter. A small one, i know, but the next one will be filled with....... smut! Yeah, finally. I'm blushing allready. SO be prepared and i hope you like it!
> 
> XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you get to know each other better, secrets will come out. But how well will you know each other after this night.

“I’m James Barnes, 29 years old, I come from Brooklyn and had 3 younger siblings. I’ve been in the army for some time, and now I just, well, do nothing.” You smiled at him. “Had?” A sad smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, I outlived them.” “I’m sorry to hear.” He smiled at you. “Don’t be. Let me hear something about you now.” You told him a bit about yourself, leaving out the details about the mutant thing. “Soo, that’s how I ended up here, doing some sketching and designing for companies.” He smiled at you. “Wow, you’ve got quite some life experience.” James filled both of your glasses with more wine, emptying the bottle. “Is there anything else you want to know about me?” He looked at you, questioning. “May I ask how you get the arm? I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but intrigues me.” He looked down. “Well, I’ve never talked about it before actually. Most people are scared of me, and people who aren’t don’t dare to ask.” “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” James looked at you, smiling. “No, I’m glad that someone isn’t scared of me or my reaction. I got this arm after I fell off a train during a mission. Someone found me, my arm ripped apart. They took me to some sort of hospital where they treated me. They gave me this prosthesis, state of the art, something American doctors hadn’t seen before. I’ve never found out who they were of why they helped me, but I owe them my life.” You looked at James, seeing the pain in his eyes, remembering the past. “Why the star?” He looked at you, a questioning look in his eyes. “I… I saw it yesterday, after the fire.” He smirked. “You really have a good sight. It was pitch black.” You quickly looked down. “What’s wrong?” “Euhm, nothing.” You took a deep breath and looked up again, smiling. You knew you had your contacts in, so he wasn’t able to see. “The star was symbolic, I guess. I don’t really know.” “I kinda like it. It looks so, peaceful in contrast with the metal.” He smiled back at you, a small blush appearing on his face.

 

You reached for his arm, stopping halfway. “May I?” He nodded and your fingers touched the cold metal. They glided over his arm, tracing the star through his shirt. You were intrigued by the way the metal moved, how his fingers tensed when you touched them. “Can you feel it?” He nodded softly. You folded his fingers in and out, unconsciously moving closer to him. Your eyes moved up to meet his. You could see the emotion in his eyes. His hand moved to touch your face, putting a loose strand of hair behind your ear, never breaking eye contact. You saw him leaning closer to you, his hand still cupping your cheek. Until he suddenly backed away, his hand leaving your face. You were surprised for a bit. “James..” He had turned away from you, and you could see how tense he was. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen. You stood up and followed him. “Are you all right?” You could see that he was clenching his fist. You took a step closer. “Don’t, Y/N. Please. I…. I can hurt you and I really don’t want to.” “Then talk to me.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke up. “I didn’t remember much about my life. It’s all a blur. But sometimes I get these kind of flashes, of what my life used to be like. I remember being with my friend, Steve, and fighting… But it feels like the memories aren’t mine. Steve talked to me about it, since he’s been through the same as me. I’ve talked to many people, I’ve been shown many things, but I still can’t remember.” He looked up to meet your eyes. “Y/N, I’m not like a normal person. I’m special. I’m a bad person.” You could see a tear running down his face. “James. There is something that I want to show you.” You hadn’t thought it trough, but you knew that it was the best thing to do. You took out your contact lenses and put them on the counter. After a deep breath, you looked James in the eyes. “I’m special too.” You saw his expression change, but not in the way you were used to. Instead of fear and disgust you saw something else. Admiration. Affection. “You’re a mutant.” You nodded. “Nothing special, I only have an inhuman sight and extremely well combat skills, but still people are deadly afraid of me. The reason I had to move wasn’t because I got a new job, it’s because people found out about me.

 

Silence fell, but you could see James relaxing a bit. So you took a step in his direction, and another one, until you stood in front of him. “If you’re scared of me, say so. I’ll be out my way.” He shook his head and looked you in the eyes. “I could never be scared of somebody who is as interesting and sweet as you.” The step he took closed the distance between the two of you, his lips softly connecting to yours. The kiss was passionate but soft. His hands found their way around your waist, as they pulled you closer, whilst your arms were around his neck. As the kiss ended he quickly took a step back, letting you go. “I’m sorry Y/N…” You smiled at him. “Don’t be.” A small smiled appeared on his face and you felt your heart beat loud. Your lips found its way to his again, but this time the kiss was more eager, passionate.  You felt yourself being pushed against the counter, as you were caught in his arms. You could feel that he was going soft on you, but something inside you screamed, and you wanted him. Now. “Don’t hold back…” You nibbled on his earlobe after you whispered in his ear. “Y/N, are you sure. Because I don’t think I’ll be able to for much longer.” As an answer you grinded down on him, earning you a groan. And he understood it. Clothes from the both of you made its way to the ground, leaving you in your underwear. “God, Y/N, you’re pretty.” His lips crashed to yours again as his hands moved to undo your bra. His fingers teased your nipples, making you moan. You could feel James move and suddenly your back collided with the wall. He held you up with his metal arm whilst the other undid your panties as well. You noticed that his underwear was gone as well and you could feel his hard member poking at your entrance. “You sure?” His voice was soft but shaking from the excitement. “More than sure.” You moaned his name when he slammed into you, stretching and filling you completely. His free hand pinned down your wrists above your head. You hadn’t expected that you liked this roughness, but god did it turn you on. A familiar tension rose in your stomach. Your legs tightend around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You looked James in his eyes and you could see the lust, the love. You were getting closer to the edge as James hit your g-spot with every thrust. “Come for me.” James let go of your wrists as his hand moved to stroke your most sensitive spot. You came undone right away, moaning James’s name out loud. He followed directly after you, groaning your name. You were dizzy from the orgasm and leaned heavy against James. He pulled out of you and let go of your arms.

 

You smiled as he carried you to the bedroom and softly put you down on the bed. “That was…” He smiled back at you. “Yeah…”  You became conscious of your naked body and pulled up the sheets, but James stopped you. “Please, don’t.” His hands found your body, softly tracing every curve. “You are so beautiful…” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. His lips found yours, kissing you softly. “I’ve wanted to do this ever since I saw you the first time, when you moved in here. I caught a glimpse of you, but I was too scared to approach you. You looked so gorgeous.” His lips kissed every inch off your body as he noticed the marks he left on your body. “God, Y/N. Did… Did I hurt you?” His hands softly rubbed your wrists, which showed his imprints clearly. “No, you didn’t. I hadn’t even noticed it.” You looked him in his eyes and you saw the pain in his eyes. “James.” He averted his gaze and stood up. He put on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the room. “James!” You stood up from the bed and grabbed a shirt of James from a pile of clothing before walking after James. You found him in the living room, staring through one of the windows. “What’s wrong.” You could see a tear running down his face. You walked closer to him, but he backed away from you. “I can’t hurt you again.” You smiled sadly. “James. You didn’t hurt me.” He turned to you, a bit of anger in his eyes. “Y/N. You can see the bruises. I had to restrain myself, not to get too rough. I wanted you so bad. I still want you. But I can’t hurt you. I can’t hurt someone I love. Not again.” You were shocked for a bit when you heard his words, but quickly regained your composure. “James!” You had no trouble turning him around and pinning him against the glass. “James Barnes, look at me!” You could see the amazement in his eyes, as well as a bit of shock. “You. Did. Not. Hurt. Me.” You were starting to get a bit anrgy. “Yes, I have hickeys and bruises, but they do not hurt. I hadn’t even noticed before you pointed them out. Yes, I was a bit surprised at first at the roughness, but god, did it turn me on.” You let go of his hands and took a step back. “So please don’t beat yourself up about hurting me, because you didn’t hurt me. So you don’t get to hurt yourself.” Your voice softened. “James. I can’t believe that you would actually hurt someone you love on purpose.” You turned around and slowly walked to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some tea.” As you put on the water boiler you felt two hands on your shoulder which turned you around. James lifted your head with his finger, making you look into his eyes. “Thank you.” He kissed you softly. You returned his kiss happily. As your arms were still around his neck he broke the kiss and looked you in the eyes. “Y/N. I think I love you.” You smiled at his words. “Well, James, I think I love you too.” You kissed him again as you were picked up and carried to the bedroom. This was going to be a long night, but you really didn’t mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya sweeties! 
> 
> Another chapter is out!! Yeeeyyy!! I hadn't had much time for writing lately, so having this finished is a relieve. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting so i put a hurry to it. I really hope you like it, i certainly know i did, god this chapter had me blushing. Please leave comments with your opinions and i'll do my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> XOXOX anne_supermarvelncisfiveo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your relationship with James startes to get to the next level, what will you do. And how will you handle it.

You woke up the next morning. The sight of seeing James sleeping put a smile on your face. You slipped out of bed, putting on a shirt. You quietly walked out of the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen. You smiled again, thinking about last night. As you started to make a pot of coffee, the events of last night played before your eyes. The incredible sex, but also James his venerability. He looked so scared when he saw your bruises. You were wondering what he had to go through to get that scared to hurt someone. You felt sad thinking about what it might have been. You sat down on the couch, a cup of boiling hot coffee in your hands. Your mind started to wander, and when you took your first sip, your coffee had gone cold.

  
“What are you thinking about?” You looked up at the sound of James’ voice, seeing him standing in the doorway. “Everything.” He smiled and sat next to you. “Care to share your thoughts?” “Well, I started thinking about last night, then I started thinking about my apartment and how I’m going to pay for all the new carpet and stuff and how I’m going to get the smell out. Then I started thinking about my job. And after that I started to think about maybe contacting some people to hold them up on an offer they once made me.” You put down your cup on the table as James sat down next to me. He pulled you onto his lap and placed a soft kiss on your nose. “You need to stop worrying. It doesn’t look good on you.” You smiled and kissed him softly. Before you knew it you were laying on the couch, heavily making out with him. You smiled when your phone rang. You placed your finger on his lips. “I need to take this.” James’ lips connected with the skin on your neck as you answered the phone. “You can start now? … Okay, yeah, I’m here. You can knock on the door of the apartment next to it, I’m staying there. Okay. See you in a bit!” You hadn’t even hung up the phone before James found your lips again. “Mmm….” He broke the kiss and looked down on you, smiling. “Have I told you that you look beautiful like this, underneath me, wearing one of my shirts..” You smiled. “No, you haven’t.” He kissed you again as he picked you up. “You need to get ready.” You mumbled an answer in-between the kisses as James carried you to what seemed to be the bathroom. “I like where this is going.” The water was warm, but what James did to you made you hot. His hands were everywhere, his lips left marks on your neck, your breasts. “Pleasee….” He made you beg for his touch, for him to fill you up. You cried out his name when he finally gave in. He filled you, hard and deep, hitting your g-spot with the very first thrust. It didn’t take long for the both of you for the orgasms to build. You came before him, your vision going black for a minute and feeling the pleasure through your whole body. James followed soon after, groaning your name. You were happy to be leaning against the wall, because you would not have been able to stand normally. “That was…” He smiled at you. “Yeah.” He kissed you softly. “I’ll let you shower.” But you had grabbed his arm before he could have stepped out of the shower cabin. “Shower with me?” He smiled and kissed you again. It took a large amount of giggling and some shampoo in the eyes but you managed to make it work. You had just gotten dressed again when you heard knocking on the front door. “Coming.”

 

You let the repairman in your apartment and discussed some details with them before letting them get to work. You were a bit taken aback by seeing them tie themselves to a hook on the wall in the hallway. “Is the floor really that bad?” “Yes, most definitely.” You turned to leave before remembering that you wanted to ask them something. “By the way, could anyone let me know when I can reach my bedroom again? It would be lovely for me to grab some clothes and stuff.” You were happy to hear that they would be starting with a path to the bedroom and that you could probably get your stuff by the end of the day. “Great!” James door was already open and you saw him on the phone as you entered. “Yeah Steve, I know. Yes. I understand. I’ll swing by today.” He smiled when he saw you. “Bye Steve.” You smiled back. “Your friend Steve, yeah?” He nodded. “Yeah, I need to swing by his place today. Something to do with my past.” You smiled at him and kissed him. “How are things in the apartment?” You smiled. “Good! I probably can get to my bedroom by the end of the day, so I’ll be able to grab some stuff.” He smiled at you. “Great to hear.” James had prepared breakfast for the two of you. “This is great James!” You were eating one of his French toasts. Well, better said, you were enjoying one of his French toasts. You collected all the plates from the table and took them to the kitchen. “I’ll do the dishes.” You turned on the radio and started. A catchy song came on and you couldn’t help but dance. You felt two arms around you as James kissed your neck. “I like it when you dance.” You turned around. “You were watching again, weren’t you.” He didn’t answer but kissed you instead. “Let me take you to a real dance sometime. A ball.” You smiled at him. “Sounds lovely.” He smiled back and kissed you. “I need to go to Steve, will you be alright?” You nodded. “Yeah. I got three days of from work to recover from the shock of the fire, so I’ll stay here if that’s all right. Bring the workers some coffee and stuff. Finish doing the dishes.” He laughed. “Sounds fun. I’ll be back soon.” He kissed you once more, deep and passionate, before leaving. “Bye Y/N!” “Bye James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, another chapter! I hope you like it!! Please leave in the comments what you think about it. Currently busy writing chapter 6, so that one is coming soon too!
> 
> XOXOX


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with you, and with James. Are you safe, or is there something going on that you don't know about. And will you keep an old acquaintance to his promise?

You had done the dishes, you had cleaned the rest of the house, even vacuumed. Sipping on a hot cup of coffee your mind wandered to the offer of SHIELD again. They were willing to offer you some money in exchange for them getting to examine you. You looked at the table, where your phone laid next to the business card Mr. Stark had given you. “If you ever change your mind, give me a call. I promise to be gentle.” You shivered at his words. You had heard the stories about Mr. Stark. Billionaire playboy. His way of talking, his actions all reflected that. A slick businessman, trying to get into the pants of every girl and really not caring about any emotions a normal human being would have.

 

“Mr. Stark, how can I be of service for you. Just kidding. I hope that you have something important or otherwise I’ll hang up quicker than you can say billionaire playboy.” You rolled your eyes at his words. “Euhm, this is Y/N. You made me an offer a couple of years ago. I…. I wanted to know if that offer still stands.” “Ohh, Y/N. Glad to hear from you again. I was thinking that you might have lost my number. Happy to hear that you are interested. After all these years, it was time though.” You rolled your eyes again. “Does the offer still stand or not.” “Yes. It does. If you’ll come to Stark Tower tomorrow morning we’ll discuss the details. Is that all right with you?” “Yeah.” You sighted. “All right, see you then! Bye Y/N.” “Bye.” You hung up, having mixed feelings. You knew you needed the money, but you shivered at the thought of Stark examining you so closely. You quickly finished your cup of coffee. James had given you a spare key to the apartment, so you were free to go out. You wanted to go to the market to get some food for tonight. “Don’t forget to get plums.” You were mumbeling to yourself when you heard a loud noise from your apartment. You quickly grabbed your stuff and the key and rushed out. Not forgetting to lock the door you made your way to your apartment. “Everything allright here?” You poked your head round the doorpost. “Ahh, Miss Y/N. Not really, I’m afraid… We were trying to fix the floor for you to go to your bedroom, but unfortunately, the floor is much weaker over there. I can’t explain why, but I’m sorry to say it’s going to cost a lot more time to fix that.” The contracter pointed to the hole in the floor, midway to your bedroom. You sighted. Great. “Oh, that’s a bummer. Nobody got hurt though?” The constructor shook his head. “Luckely not. Luke over there was the one that crashed through the floor, but his gear held him up.” You smiled at the guy the constructor had pointed out. “Glad to hear.” You suddenly thought of something. “I’ll be back in a minute.” You went back to James’ apartment. You had seen a thermos can whilst you were cleaning. You opened the cabinets and indeed found the can. “Great.” You quickly made some coffee and filled the thermos can.

 

“Here, some warm coffee. To recover from the shock.” You winked at the men as they happily accepted it. “Thanks Miss.” You smiled back at them. “Well, I’m going out for a bit, so if something comes up, just call me. I have my phone with me.” You waved them goodbye and walked out. But not before hearing the constructer mumble something. “I just don’t get it. The fire was worse in the other areas. Why would that area be so weak, when the fire wasn’t even near it?” You tried to shake it off, but on the way to the market it really got to you. You still had a weird feeling about seeing that man in the store yesterday and combined with what the constructor said made you feel a bit sick. You reminded yourself to speak to James about it. By the time you had bought all the items on your list, it started to get dark. You were deep in thoughts when you were walking up the stairs to your floor. Suddenly an arm grabbed you from behind. You were shocked at first, dropping the bag you were holding, but when you looked into the eyes of the person that grabbed you, you smiled. You opened your mouth to say something, but you were quickly cut off by James pressing his lips to yours. Your mind grew dizzy at the passion of his kiss. His arms lifted you up and pushed you to the wall. You could feel his passion and his need in the kiss, and you were happy to give in. Before you knew it, James had grabbed your stuff from the ground and had carried you in the apartment. You landed softly on the couch as James was quick to appear above you. Without saying anything he pressed his lips against yours again. Clothes quickly made their way to the ground. You were both naked and his lips attacked your neck, making sure to leave marks. He slammed into you, giving you no time to adjust to him as he kept moving. You were panting and moaning, feeling an orgasm come close already. You cried out his name as it washed over you, but he didn’t stop. His thrusts became harder, deeper. You were groaning his name, getting higher than even on this feeling of pleasure. As a second orgasm washed over you, you could barely keep your eyes open as you threw your head back. James quickly took you to the edge of your third orgasm, but this time you could feel he was close too. Your hands found his face as you softly guided him to face you. You pressed a kiss to his lips, urging him to come as well. You came before him, which was enough to send him over the edge as well. He practically screamed out your name when he came. You were comforted by the weight of his body on yours as you were trying to catch your breath. You both laid there in eachothers arms for some time before James spoke. His thumb ran across your cheek, comforting you. “Sorry for that, Y/N. I just had a really shitty day and I really needed you.” You smiled to him, giving in to his touch. “Don’t apologise. I can say, without a doubt, that that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He smiled back at you, pressing a light kiss to your lips. “I love you Y/N.” “I love you too.” You rolled from the couch, landing softly on the floor. “Now, let’s cook dinner.” You put on his shirt, and nothing else, before picking up the groceries from the floor and walking to the kitchen.

 

You had turned on the radio and were dancing along with the music. You had decided to make soup with bread for dinner, and as you were stirring in your home made soup you felt two strong arms around your waist. James’ lips kissed your neck as he watched the food. “Smells great Y/N.” You smiled. “Now let’s hope it tastes great as well.”  He turned you around just enough for him to place a soft kiss on your lips. “I do really love you Y/N.” He looked you straight in your eyes, his gaze serious. “I love you too.” You finished cooking and put everything on the coffee table. “Enjoy!” You slowly ate your plate, whilst happily watched James eat his third plate. “I guess it tastes great as well?” James franticly nodded his head. “It’s delicious.” You smiled at him. “Oh, by the way, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. When I was grocery shopping yesterday, I bumped into a man, which I recognized. I’m sure about that. But when I confronted him about it, he wouldn’t look me in the eye, denied it and quickly walked away. At first, I thought nothing about it, but it kept bugging me. And now, this afternoon, one of the workers fell thought the floor of my apartment. He’s unharmed, but the place the floor broke was very unusual. I heard the contracter say it as well. He was surprised by the fact that the floor was so bad at a place the fire wasn’t even near. And there is no way that I could not have walked over that piece of floor when I hurried out of my apartment, the night of the fire.” You had finished your plate and so did James. He pulled you closer. “That is indeed strange. I… I had someone following me as well yesterday. Someone waited for me to come out of this apartment and followed me. I managed to shake him off in the busy streets, but I noticed someone else watching this building when I got back. I thought it was about me, but since they are following you as well, I may have put you in danger as well.” You looked at him worried. “Don’t say that. Don’t blame yourself. I’ve had people watching me before. You don’t know what’s behind it.” He smiled and kissed you softly. A silence fell. James was still holding you tight in his arms. It took a while for him to break the silence. “I want you to come with me tomorrow. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Remember when I told you about my past. I….. I may have not been entirely honest. Well, I’ve been honest, but I haven’t told you everything. I want you to be safe, and for you to be safe I need to tell you some more.” You looked up to meet James’ eyes and smiled. “If you don’t want to tell, you don’t have too.” He smiled back at you. “It’s fine.” You leaned in his hug, making yourself comfortable as you had the feeling that it might take some time for him to finish his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOHOOO, another chapter! Very glad I finally came into more time to write! Love where this story is going, so you can be sure that a new chapter will be up soon! Make sure to leave a comment on what you think about it, and if you can't wait for the next chapter, read my other multi-chapter story: Champagne, Red Dress and High Heels
> 
> XOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to know the real James, but will the truth break you apart, or will it make the two of you stronger. And what about that strange man that had followed you. Does it mean something, or was it just a coincidence?

“I told you about the fact that I outlived my three siblings, right? Well, I haven’t told you about the fact that I outlived them by a lot. I… I’m born in 1925. My siblings died from old age. I what they call a super soldier. I told you about Steve, but you might know him as Captain America. He’s an old friend of mine, a very old friend. He’s just like me, a super soldier. I fell from the train on a mission with him. A mission for SHIELD. Some people found me, made me this arm, brainwashed me. I was given medication, training, to make me stronger, faster. To slow my aging, maybe they even stopped it. I heal faster than normal people. I was held in some sort of artificial sleep for a couple of years. They woke me, sent me to kill Steve and the rest of the Avengers. They managed to reset my memory, to turn me back into who I was. I have been working with them ever since, trying to bring down the organisation that changed me. They call themselves HYDRA. They’ve been infiltrated in SHIELD since the beginning. I’ve been investigating them, together with the others, but it is possible that we have a mole. Not in the Avengers, I’m sure, but someone close to us.” You sat up a bit more and placed a soft kiss on James’ lips. He looked so sad, so fragile. You had to take that look of his face, or you were afraid that you might cry. Tears were starting to form already. You moved to straddle his lap, your knees on either side of his legs, facing him. James wiped away a tear from your cheek. “Why are you crying.” You smiled at him. “Because I can’t see you sad.” He smiled back at you. “God, Y/N, don’t do that. You’re making me cry too.” You saw a tear roll down his face, which you softly kissed away. “I want you to come with me to Stark Tower. It’s where Steve and the rest live. I have a room there we can stay in. I want you to be with me Y/N. But I also want you to be safe.” You smiled. “Well, I have something to confess to you too. I… I can’t pay for the floor, not right now. So, I called on a promise I was once made. I was approached by Tony Stark a couple of years ago. He asked if he could examine me, get to know more about mutants. He offered me a large amount of money in exchange.” You took a deep breath. “I called him this morning and accepted his offer.” You looked down, feeling ashamed for some reason. “Y/N. No one, and especially Tony, is going to touch you, examine you. You are mine, Y/N.” He kissed you softly but passionate. “I will help you with your floor, one way or another.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Miss Y/N?” You recognized the voice of one of the constructionworker. “Coming.” You quickly slipped on your pants, which were still laying on the ground, and put on James’ vest. “Yeah?” You opened the door. “We made a pathway to your bedroom, as you asked. If you follow the orange spray paint, you’ll be safe. We made sure the floor is structurally safe enough for someone to walk on.

 

You smiled at him. “Great! Thanks a lot.” You closed the door again and walked back to the couch. “Heard it?” James nodded. “Yeah, let’s get you some stuff.” He put on a shirt as you grabbed your key. “Ready?” He nodded. You slowly made your way into your apartment and walked over the area the workers had highlighted. You made your way to the bedroom, which appeared to be untouched. “Cute room.” You laughed at James comment. “Really. I kinda hate it. I mean, I haven’t really changed anything about the apartment ever since I moved in here. I haven’t even bought any piece of furniture, just took it over from the previous owner. The only thing that is really mine is my clothing, some pictures and, well, actually, that’s it.” You looked around and found your suitcase, whilst James laid down on your bed. “How are you able to sleep on this. You totally disappear in the blankets and the mattress. It’s all so soft.” You laughed. “Well, I didn’t really.” You continued packing your stuff and noticed that you had almost emptied your entire closet. “Wow, and I thought I had not that much stuff.” You had been able to pack all your stuff into one suitcase. “Well, I’ve been moving a lot, so I didn’t really want to have to pack that much stuff all the time. So I kinda made sure that I could do with one or two suitcases.” You smiled at the sight of James lying on your bed. You had never imagined someone else in your house, let alone in your room. “What are you thinking about, Y/N.” He pulled you down onto the bed with him, pinning you underneath him. “Well, I was thinking that you were the first person to ever come into my room. Well, in my house actually.” His expression changed. “So I’m the first guy you ever invited in.” You nodded, feeling a bit ashamed. “It’s a bit sad, isn’t it.” He shook his head. “No. No it isn’t. I like the fact that you think I’m special enough to invite into your house. Into your room.” You looked away. “You must have had tons of girls into your apartment.” You had thought about it, even though you didn’t really want to. His hand softly turned your head to face him. “No. I hadn’t. Actually, except for Natasha, who came bursting in one day, hiding out for someone, you are the first woman I ever took back to my place. And I’m very glad I did.” He kissed you as he pressed you even harder against the mattress. His hand made it’s way down your body, making sure to touch every inch of you. His hand slipped into your jeans, stroking you through the sheer fabric of your underwear. You moaned lightly as you stared into James eyes. His other hand had both of your hands pinned above your head as the other pushed your jeans down a bit, giving him more room. One of his fingers entered you, and you could feel the cold metal, which sent shivers down your spine. You gasped softly, leaning into his touch. You had been looking into James’ eyes the entire time and it turned you on even more. His speed increased as he pushed another finger into you. The sensation grew even bigger as you groaned softly. His thumb circled your clit and it didn’t take long for you to come undone. You felt the sweet bliss travel through your body whilst never breaking eye contact with James. “I love you Y/N. More than you will ever know. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

James had carried the suitcase back to his apartment, whist you were still recovering from the orgasm earlier. His eyes were still clear in your mind, his loving gaze directed on you. “Remembering something nice?” Your smile grew even bigger. “Yeah.” James pulled you onto the couch with him as he turned on the television. “Something in particular you want to see?” You shook your head. “Neh, not really.” You spent the evening watching tv on the couch, safe and sound in James’ arms. You felt extremely happy, being with the man you loved. “Y/N, there is something I wanted to ask you.” You looked up to meet James’ eyes. “Yeah?” “I.. I know it sounds a bit far fetched, but I want to train you. I mean, there is a very good training facility at Stark Tower and I really don’t want you to get hurt. I’m never going to let you out of my sight anymore, but if we ever get separated I need you to be able to defend yourself.” You smiled at him. “I would like that. My mutation comes with some pretty wicked combat skills, so I may kick your ass.” James laughed as he started tickling you. “You’ll never.” The tickling escalated into a small fight, from with you both ended on the floor, laughing. James leaned over you and softly kissed you. “You’ve got a long way to go, Y/N.” You flipped him over with ease. “Don’t think so.” The play fight continued until the both of you were laying on the ground, trying to catch your breath. “I think it’s time to go to sleep.” You nodded and before you knew it James had picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He took of your clothes, leaving you in your underwear. “You are so beautiful Y/N.” James stripped down to his underwear as well and laid down next to you. His strong arms pulled you into a tight embrace. You fell asleep quickly, in the safety of James’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH, I'm on fire. I mean, another chapter! YEEY! I truly loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I know I have already 2 ongoing stories, but this one came to mind whilst writing Champagne, Red Dresses and High Heels, so i just quickly wrote it down. Buuuttt since I was stretching the story zo far that i decided to do it in at least 2 parts.   
> Hope you guys like it! Please comment with your oppinion!
> 
> XOXOX Anne-supermarvelnicsfiveo


End file.
